


Einstein at Cracker Barrel

by waterwhosleepwho



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Group chat, Texting, chatfic, other characters that i didn't want to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwhosleepwho/pseuds/waterwhosleepwho
Summary: A Danny Phantom chat fic
Comments: 53
Kudos: 248





	1. Chapter 1

**Tucker added Sam, Dash, Paulina...... to Group Chat**

**Tucker changed Tucker's name to TechnoGeek**

**TechnoGeek changed the group chat's name to Welcome to Hell**

**TechnoGeek-** lancer made me put everyone in a chat together

 **Mikey-** this is gonna be awesome

 **Mikey-** please note the sarcasm

 **Paulina-** EW!! I have to be in a chat w u nerds??

 **Sam-** yea we're thrilled

 **Paulina-** of course u r! I'm amazing!

 **Sam-** i-

 **Sam-** when r u gonna add danny?

 **TechnoGeek-** i figured i'd let them get adjusted before unleashing him

 **Dash-** oh please, that nerd will probably hardly speak. such a wimp

**Dash changed Dash's name to FootballPro**

**TechnoGeek-** ur funeral

**TechnoGeek added Danny to Welcome to Hell**

**Danny changed Danny's name to dead_insidetm**

**dead_insidetm-** oh??? a gc???? interesting......

 **Sam-** danny im literally begging u please dont-

 **dead_insidetm-** silence

 **Kwan-** how tf did he cut her off like that

 **dead_insidetm-** :)

 **Valerie-** ngl im kinda scared

 **dead_insidetm-** as u should be

 **dead_insidetm-** anyways,,,,,sam

 **Sam-** please no

**dead_insidetm changed Sam's name to VegtablesAndSadness**

**VegtablesAndSadness-** fuck u

 **dead_insidetm-** no thx

 **dead_insidetm-** moving on

**dead_insidetm changed Wes's name to ThatKidtm**

**ThatKidtm-** danny i swear

 **dead_insidetm-** thats nice just make sure ur parents dont find out, they pretty strict

 **ThatKidtm-** feueieweikfuebewgipewu

 **dead_insidetm-** that is the ugliest fucking keysmash ive ever seen

 **FootballPro-** there's no such thing as a pretty keysmash, moron

 **dead_insidetm-** bet

 **dead_insidetm-** akhsiakisila

 **Star-** holy shit it's beautiful

 **dead_insidetm-** grazie

 **Mikey-** u know italian??

 **dead_insidetm-** NOPE

 **TechnoGeek-** danny focus

 **dead_insidetm-** oh shit yea whats the gc for

 **TechnoGeek-** school

 **dead_insidetm-** ew no

 **Paulina-** as much as i hate to, i agree

 **dead_insidetm-** lmao

 **Jasmine-** Danny why

 **dead_insidetm-** cause i can

 **dead_insidetm-** also

**dead_insidetm changed Jasmine's name to Jazz**

**Jazz-** Thank you, it was starting to bother me

 **dead_insidetm-** ur proper grammar is starting to bother me but yw

 **Jazz-** ...

 **Valerie-** im actually laughing wtf happened to this chat

 **Paulina-** OMG ur actually laughing at the losers in a positive way????

 **Sam-** well fuck you too

 **Valerie-** honestly grow up Paulina

 **Valerie-** they aren't that bad, ur just a bitch

 **dead_insidetm-** holy shit

 **Jazz-** Danny

 **dead_insidetm-** bad time?

 **Jazz-** When was the last time you ate?

**dead_insidetm changed dead_insidetm's name to jared(19)**

**Jazz-** Danny!

 **jared(19)-** guess ill die then

 **Jazz-** DANNY!

 **jared(19)-** sry cant hear u im too busy commiting toaster bath

 **Kwan-** im gonna get attacked for this but this shit is funny af

 **FootballPro-** Kwan!

 **jared(19)-** lmao hoes mad

 **FootballPro-** FENTON IM GONNA KILL U

 **jared(19)-** lmao cool


	2. Chapter 2

Jazz: DANIEL JAMES FENTON 

jared (19): ....yes?

Jazz: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU

jared (19): ok cool but like,,,,,y

Jazz has sent a photo

jared (19): oh that lmao

Kwan: LMAOOOO BRO WTF

jared (19): listen

jared (19): she stole the last poptart

TechnoGeek: so u dyed her hair purple? respect 

jared (19): thank

jared (19): I think I was merciful

Jazz: HOW???

jared (19): I could've dyed ur hair a worse color.

Jazz: .....carry on

jared (19): thank

Star: i

Star: am kinda scared ngl

jared (19): :)

Star: stop

jared (19): :)

Star: put that away

Star: @ VegtablesAndSadness collect ur bf

jared (19): I just gagged fr

VegetablesAndSadness: ew no tf

jared (19): Sam ur my friend and I love u but ur a girl and I literally cannot

TechnoGeek: LMAOOOO

VegetablesAndSadness: same to u danny, only ur a boy and I cannot

Paulina: wow u guys r so pathetic u can't even imagine dating someone?

jared (19): ...

VegetablesAndSadness: ...

Mikey: some ppl r gay Steven 

jared (19): Mikey I love u

Mikey: thank but straight 

jared (19): damn

FootballPro: ur gay?

jared (19): .....no

FootballPro: oh ok

jared (19): fjdhaiwh bitch-

Kwan: dude

FootballPro: what

Paulina: he is gay you moron

FootballPro: SHUT UP I KNEW THAT

jared (19): sure jan 

Valerie: Danny ur the funniest person I know

jared (19): thank

TechnoGeek: oh so you'll accept her compliment 

jared (19): tucker u told me my hip bones were nice

jared (19): wtf was i supposed to say to that

Star: u do have nice hip bones 

jared (19): ...

jared (19): n o


	3. Chapter 3

jared(19): sam where tf r u im bleeding out over here

Star: .....u what

jared(19): oop wrong chat pls ignore

Star: no????

Kwan: shit dude r u ok?

Star: yeah thats why hes bleeding out

Kwan: listen now is not the time for ur sarcasm

Star: or ur idiocy but here we are

Kwan: o w

Valerie: could u two pull your heads out of ur asses???? dannys bleeding out???? dying?????

jared(19): im a bad bitch u cant kill me

jared(19) has changed Kwan's name to couldbenchme

jared(19) has changed Star's name to fluttershy

jared(19) has changed Valerie's name to hastriedtokillme

couldbenchme: ....

fluttershy: ok but why do i like it

hastriedtokillme: when????

jared(19): this is sam, danny is sleep deprived and stressed so ignore him

jared(19): hes not beeding

jared(19): khawdowurbf

jared(19): sams a lierrnrulJFbLSfjb

fluttershy: did

fluttershy: did he die

VegtablesAndSadness: no but hes lucky i didn't kill him

hastriedtokillme: do i wanna know why

TechnoGeek: he tackled her off the bed to get his phone back

couldbenchme: respect

TechnoGeek: dude ur name-

couldbenchme: listen-

Paulina: could u losers shut up?! im trying to get my beauty rest!

jared(19): u need it lmaooooo

TechnoGeek: um??? im literally holding ur phone how did u????

jared(19): :)

hastriedtokillme: i wanna be danny when i grow up

jared(19): hahahaahaha no u dont

hastriedtokillme: should i ask why???? also when did i try to kill u??????

jared(19): when wejfnszldjf

VegtablesAndSadness: u didnt ignore him

Mikey: the more she says that the more i worry

jared(19) has changed Mikey's name to Lurker

Lurker: fair enough

VegtablesAndSadness: DAMMIT DANNY

jared(19): before you tackle me i should tell u my stitches opened

VegtablesAndSadness: SON OF A BITCH

jared(19): ..... :)

VegtablesAndSadness: dont smile at me you fuck

fluttershy: its been an hour should we be worried

FootballPro: abt what

couldbenchme: read up bro

Football Pro: tf is w ur name

couldbenchme: danny

Football Pro: holy shit how many pain meds did you guys put him on

TechnoGeek: wym

Football Pro: dont wym me that shit could literally kill him

jared(19): ha

Football Pro: ????

jared(19): dw abt it

Football Pro: ....right

Football Pro: also stitches???? did a doctor do that or r u guys trying to give him an infection???????

jared(19): wasnt aware that u gave a shit but we sterilized the needle and sam knows what shes doing

Football Pro: well fuck u ill jus let u die in peace next time

jared(19): ha

Football Pro: why do u keep doing that??????

jared(19): dw abt it

Football Pro: u make no fucking sense fenton

jared(19): i get that a lot

jared(19): anyhow i gtg bc lab shit see ya

Football Pro: whatever

fluttershy: .....yall saw that right

couldbenchme: .....the world fell away. it was just them, as if they were the only ones in the world

VegtablesAndSadness: i just had fucking war flashbacks

TechnoGeek: wattpad man

hastriedtokillme: so were just gonna ignore all that???? the bleeding out????? the stiches????? the me trying to kill him????

hastriedtokillme: guys??????


	4. Chapter 4

hastriedtokillme: is everyone ok?

Paulina: my HAIRZ!!!! that estupido ghost RUINED my HAIR!!!!

fluttershy: shes fine

couldbenchme: me, the team, and @ Lurker are in the locker room and we're chilling here for rn

TechnoGeek: me and sam are good

TechnoGeek: also why is mikey in the locker room????

Lurker: I left my book in here and then m locker jammed so kwan and dash had to help

Paulina: Dash??? youre helping the nerds now???

FootballPro: it was a fucking locker chill

thatkidtm: has anyone seen danny??? he went to the bathroom before the ghost showed up

FootballPro: shit yea I passed him in the hall he looked like he was rushing

Jazz: danny will be fine is everyone else ok?

Lurker: the others in the chat probs have us muted but ik they're all together so they're good

FootballPro: tf do u mean he'll "be fine" a ghost is deadass trying to kill us rn

VegatablesAndSadness: actually she's just trying to force feed us meatloaf 

FootballPro: i feel sm better thx

VegatablesAndSadness: anytime

FootballPro: THAT WAS SARCASM

TechnoGeek: yk for someone who hates danny ur being awfully touchy over this

FootballPro: omfg he could literally be dead rn and u wouldnt even fucking know

FootballPro: it should probs say smth that i, the dude who "hates" him, is more worried abt this than his friends

VegatablesAndSadness: hey, you don't get to say shit like that. we're constantly worried about danny because he has no ounce of self preservation but we know damn well that he's fine. we know exactly where he is but it's none of your fucking business so why don't you let us worry about his well being while you go shove him into another locker?

FootballPro is offline

couldbenchme: can we do this later? this seems like a talk that needs to happen not now

VegatablesAndSadness: sorry

couldbenchme: no no ur fine, just now's not the time yk

VegateblesAndSadness: yea ik

Jazz: i have eyes on danny, r u all still ok?

hastriedtokillme: um

fluttershy: u might wanna read up

Jazz: got it

Jazz: for future reference, danny is rarely out of sight of either me or his friends bc he has a tendency to get himself into trouble so you guys don't need to worry so much

Jazz: we got it

Lurker: we get that, but we still worry bc hes our friend too

fluttershy: dont say anything paulina

Paulina: I wasnt going to!

Jazz: I know, just try and have some faith in us

Lurker: u got it

Lurker: @ couldbenchme u should talk to dash

couldbenchme: i mean yea but ur in the same room???

Lurker: yes but he lowkey scares me when hes mad

couldbenchme: fair enough

jared(19): uhh,,,,yall can chill im fine

Lurker: danny!

Lurker: wow that was unusual i meant hi

jared(19): lmao hi

couldbenchme: hey, glad ur ok danny, but we need some help in the locker room

jared(19): omw what happened

couldbenchme: in that last attack, the room shook and some of the lockers fell

couldbenchme: we dont know if anyone is under them yet

jared(19): i'll be there in a few

VegatablesAndSadness: me and tuck r on our way too

TechnoGeek: try and do a headcount

Jazz: danny told me what happened i have a med kit in my bag if any of u need it

couldbenchme: tyler has a cut but its not deep but thx

Jazz: anytime

hastriedtokillme: is it weird to anyone else that danny's whole group is oddly good at this?

jared(19): no not rly

TechnoGeek: i watch a lot of movies

VegatablesAndSadness: perfectly normal to me

couldbenchme: i try not to look gift horses in the mouth

fluttershy: i mean its not hurting anyone so i dont rly care

fluttershy: also is that the right plural for horse?

couldbenchme: i thought so

Lurker: seems fine to me so...

hastriedtokillme: why do i even try

jared(19): good question


	5. Chapter 5

Jazz: I've been asked to help chaperone your trip to the beach so please text me directly or the group chat if you need something

Jazz: Also, try not to wander off on your own for any reason yes this is directed at you danny

jared(19): username

hastriedtokillme: why is jazz the parent chaperone?

jared(19): it was her or my parents so

hastriedtokillme: point

FootballPro: u bitches are abt to eat sand

jared(19): no<3

FootballPro: yes<3

fluttershy: r u guys seeing this shit

couldbenchme: how could i miss it

hastriedtokillme: i would like to request a name change

hastriedtokillme: danny?

jared(19): on it

jared(19) has changed hastriedtokillme's name to littleredridingbitch

littleredridingbitch: i love it

fluttershy: why the little red riding hood reference

jared(19): idk she was wearing a red jacket the other day and it was the first thing to pop into my head

fluttershy: u just,,,,remember her outfit???

TechnoGeek: danny has this weird thing where he remembers things like ppl's hair and outfit but not school stuff

jared(19): hehe yo

FootballPro: thats wack dude

jared(19): yea well

VegatablesAndSadness: danny where is my sunscreen

jared(19): wrong chat and also u packed it and also 200 other bottles of sunscreen in all of our bags an hour ago

VegatablesAndSadness: oh

VegatablesAndSadness: did you get m-

jared(19): and we packed aloe and extra swimsuits and coverups and an umbrella so we're fine go pack water

VegatablesAndSadness: yes mom

couldbenchme: i still dont know how he does that

jared(19): :)

couldbenchme: no

jared(19): u hoes r no fun

FootballPro: who r u calling a hoe?

jared(19): i mean, it wasnt u but if thats the box u wanna be put in u do u

FootballPro: thats not

FootballPro: nvm

littleredridingbitch: danny, sam, tucker the bus is coming around to yours in a sec

TechnoGeek: we're all at danny's so tell the driver to just head there pls

jared(19): u fuckers better come get ur lunch before i drop ur phones in the toilet

VegatablesAndSadness: coming mother

TechnoGeek: did you make sandwhiches?

jared(19): what do i look like to u, my mom? no, they're pinwheels

VegatablesAndSadness: fuck yea

couldbenchme: what i got from this is danny can take care of everyone but himself

jared(19): yea p much

fluttershy has changed jared(19)'s name to chaoticmomfriend

chaoticmomfriend: lmao thx star

fluttershy: sure thing danny!

Paulina: even you, star?!

fluttershy: literally grow up paulina. danny, tucker and sam havent done jack shit to u

Paulina: sam thinks shes prettier than me!

VegatablesAndSadness: i??? dont???? care?????

chaoticmomfriend: but she is tho

Paulina: tucker keeps emailing me!

TechnoGeek: yea, the notes u asked for

Paulina: and danny is super obsessed w me!!!

chaoticmomfriend: i like dick sweetie

couldbenchme: omg danny

Lurker: we're here

VegatablesAndSadness: aight give us a sec

chaoticmomfriend: shit dad just blew up the lab again go go go

FootballPro: again??

chaoticmomfriend: lmao yea he does that a lot

FootballPro: um??

VegatablesAndSadness: dw abt it theres no fire this time

TechnoGeek: ectoplasm?

chaoticmomfriend: ectoplasm.

Lurker: r u guys gonna get on the damn bus or what

chaoticmomfriend: and if i dont

VegatablesAndSadness: nows not the time to be a brat danny

chaoticmomfriend: ugh fiiinnnneee

FootballPro: can someone get my football it rolled to the front

chaoticmomfriend: i got it

FootballPro: thx

chaoticmomfriend: yea np


	6. Chapter 6

chaoticmomfriend: tucker pull up ur pants istg

Lurker: he doesnt have his phone danny

chaoticmomfriend: ik but i feel better

chaoticmomfriend: like i havent failed society

fluttershy: why are we texting if we're all sitting in the same place

Lurker: im listening to music and i dont even see danny typing

Lurker: he looks like he might be asleep

fluttershy: shit u right

fluttershy: does he even have his phone? I havent seen it since we got on the bus

chaoticmomfriend: my phone was in the lab when my dad blew it up so ive been using the watch tucker built me

fluttershy: shit that sucks sry danny

chaoticmomfriend: its chill tucker will pros build me a new phone too if i buy him a few hamburgers

Lurker: why dont ur parents buy u a new one? no offense to tucker but it seems more practical

chaoticmomfriend: they spend almost all their money on lab shit lmao

fluttershy: they what???

Lurker: that seems extremely unwise of them

chaoticmomfriend: its whatever

VegatablesAndSadness: paging danny on his watch

chaoticmomfriend: youve reached danny

VegatablesAndSadness: why is it that i, the goth who doesnt like the sun, is out in said sun more than u?

chaoticmomfriend: idk r u giving up ur vamp status

TechnoGeek: what she meant was come out of the shade and live a little

chaoticmomfriend: hm sorry that command does not compute pls try again

TechnoGeek: listen here u little shit, come hang out w us or i'll sicc dash on u

chaoticmomfriend: lmao good luck w that

TechnoGeek: @ FootballPro come make danny hang out w us

FootballPro: sure just give me a sec

couldbenchme: why did dash just walk off?

couldbenchme: oh nvm lmao

chaoticmomfriend: wait dash no stop wait dash nO

VegatablesAndSadness: lmao got him

chaoticmomfriend: if even one more of u football motherfuckers fucks w my wet ass hair again imma riot

chaoticmomfriend: DASH U BITCH

fluttershy: we're the only ones on danny

chaoticmomfriend: well fuck

VegatablesAndSadness: u kiss ur mom w that mouth?

chaoticmomfriend: no i do not

Lurker: should i be worried abt that

chaoticmomfriend: nah dASH IM GOING TO KILL U

VegatablesAndSadness: come get yalls tickets to the wedding

fluttershy: whats their ship name?

VegatablesAndSadness: definitely dashy

fluttershy: do i hate it or love it

VegatablesAndSadness: yes

Lurker: should this be happening in the groupchat?

VegatablesAndSadness: danny doesnt back read so its cool

Lurker: and dash?

fluttershy: pls me and kwan have made dash well aware of his pining, the whole football team wont leave him alone abt it

VegatablesAndSadness: at least he knows, danny is the most oblivious person ive ever met

fluttershy: y i k e

chaoticmomfriend: friendly psa: my hair is NOT a PLAYTHING

FootballPro: doubt

chaoticmomfriend: DASH I SWEAR

FootballPro: aw its cute that u think ur scary

chaoticmomfriend: u g h ur an asshole

FootballPro: and u like it

chaoticmomfriend: i

fluttershy: omfg rly? in front of the pinwheel danny gave me?

chaoticmomfriend: do u like it?

fluttershy: its literally the best thing ive ever had??? u r a gift????

chaoticmomfriend: aw thx!

VegatablesAndSadness: hey now, dont flirt in front of dannys bf

chaoticmomfriend: in front of my what now

fluttershy: ur boyfriend danny get w the program

chaoticmomfriend: my WHAT

Lurker: you b o y f r i e n d

chaoticmomfriend: i can see the sarcasm in that txt mikey and i dont appreciate it


	7. Chapter 7

fluttershy: we love a good GHOST ATTACK while im TRYING to RELAX

FootballPro: where the hell did danny go? he was here two fucking seconds ago i swear

TechnoGeek has changed FootballPro's name to DFPS

DFPS: what

TechnoGeek: danny fenton protection squad

DFPS: yea ok

DFPS: fr tho where did he go

chaoticmomfriend: i went to the bathrooms but imma just chill here till the ghost fucks off

DFPS: ok

fluttershy: so just fuck everyone else right?

DFPS: ???

fluttershy: oh nvm

fluttershy: is everyone ok?

Lurker: yea me and the chat ghosters are over by the food trucks

couldbenchme: the team is good

VegatablesAndSadness: and val???

chaoticmomfriend: i have eyes

DFPS: why do u guys always talk like ur in a spy movie?

chaoticmomfriend: video games

DFPS: got it

Paulina: look its ghost boy!!!

fluttershy: and also a ghost thats probably gonna hurt ppl!!!

fluttershy has changed Paulina's name to wowpriorities

wowpriorities: humph, ghost boy wouldnt treat me this way

couldbenchme: is that her version of "beyonce wouldnt treat me like this"

fluttershy: probably

TechnoGeek: phantoms got this under control so lets all chill

TechnoGeek: this was mostly aimed at our classmates who are running around like chickens w their heads cut off

fluttershy: the team?

couldbenchme: with the exceptions of me and dash, yea

fluttershy: go figure

couldbenchme: id be offended but yea

DFPS: hey! thats my team!

fluttershy: rly?

DFPS: i had to at least try, im the captain 

VegatablesAndSadness: fair enough

VegatablesAndSadness: it looks like phantom is wrapping things up

littleredridingbitch: hey where did yall hear that name from anyway?

VegatablesAndSadness: we asked after an attack at the mall. He goes by Danny Phantom

fluttershy: damn i bett danny loved that

TechnoGeek: he was fully prepared to square up w a superhero

DFPS: he would

DFPS: dumbass

fluttershy: im showing these receipts at ur wedding

DFPS: bold of u to assume ur invited

fluttershy: w o w

chaoticmomfriend: its rly warm hehe

fluttershy: uh u good hon?

chaoticmomfriend: yea m fone

VegatablesAndSadness: hes fine hes just tired

couldbenchme: is that him stumbling toward us?

TechnoGeek: dammit

littleredridingbitch: ???

TechnoGeek: his motor skills are already questionable when there i s n t sand

VegatablesAndSadness: oh wait no theres dash hell be fine

fluttershy: did he just ruffle dannys hair? im m e l t i n g

couldbenchme: theres no way

TechnoGeek: oh but he did

littleredridingbitch: dannys actually leaning on dash i cant akhsgf

VegatablesAndSadness: yall r getting pics right?

fluttershy: well duh

couldbenchme: what kinda friend would i be if i didnt

couldbenchme: aw dash is supporting him while he walks

fluttershy: i rly dont know why im supporting this when dash isnt letting me come to the ceremony

VegatablesAndSadness: bc danny will make sure ur there anyway?

fluttershy: yea thats it 

fluttershy: whats with dashs obsession w dannys hair???

TechnoGeek: to be fair, dannys hair is super fluffy

couldbenchme: yea i hear abt it enough in the locker room

fluttershy: should we be texting when they can see us now?

VegatablesAndSadness: yea its fine. dannys tired and i dont think dash can see anything but danny rn

couldbenchme: that tracks omg is danny falling asleep

TehcnoGeek: yea danny tends to curl up next to the closest warm source when hes tired

fluttershy: blackmail pics?

VegatablesAndSadness: well duh

couldbenchme: can i string these up in the locker room on dashs birthday?

TechnoGeek: what kind of friend would u be if u didnt? im doing it on every holiday or special occasion for the rest of time

fluttershy: would it be weird if i made this pic my lockscreen?

VegatablesAndSadness: nah i am


	8. Chapter 8

fluttershy: danny, hon, all of the love to u but if u dont stop humming barbie songs i will stab u w my pencil

chaoticmomfriend: shit sry didnt know yall could hear me

Lurker: i mean at least it was a bop

Lurker: princess and the pauper is top tier

chaoticmomfriend: ah a man of culture

DFPS: wait u guys just be on ur phones and still get good grades?

DFPS: sus

chaoticmomfriends: good grades thats funny

chaoticmomfriend: wait what does DFPS mean

DFPS: dont worry abt it

chaoticmomfriend: oh wow thats so reassuring thx

DFPS: np

chaoticmomfriend: hoe-

Jazz: danny i told u that if the ringing was that bad u shouldnt go to school

chaoticmomfriend: its not that bad jazz i just didnt know i was humming that loud i can hear everyone else just fine

Jazz: sus

chaoticmomfriend: that feels ilegal never do that again

VegatablesAndSadness: why did i get the sudden feeling that my mom just used teen lingo

VegatablesAndSadness: oh

VegatablesAndSadness: oh no

Jazz: wow thanks guys

chaoticmomfriend: i love u jazz but its fundamentally w r o n g

DFPS: tough agree ur basically the class mom

Jazz: i what

DFPS: u were literally our parent chaperone last week

Jazz: yeah okay

Jazz: nice username

DFPS: thank

chaoticmomfriend: what does it meannnnn

Jazz: nothing danny

chaoticmomfriend: :(

TechnoGeek: oh no hes pouting

chaoticmomfriend: i sent a frowney face im not pouting

TechnoGeek: wanna bet?

TechnoGeek: picofdannypoutingatphone.jpg

fluttershy: ur adorable danny

chaoticmomfriend: n o

DFPS: i mean

chaoticmomfriend: N O

DFPS: but u r tho

chaoticmomfriend: hnnnnnn

Lurker: I think u broke him

VegatablesAndSadness: nah danny just has an inability to take a compliment

VegatablesAndSadness: especially when its abt smth he cant control

couldbenchme: as cute as danny is lancer is getting suspicious 

chaoticmomfriend: s t o p

littleredridingbitch: yea we should put dannys adorableness on hold for rn

chaoticmomfriend: b l s

DFPS: hes turning so red omg

TechnoGeek: we should probs stop before he implodes 

chaoticmomfriend: thank

TechnoGeek: but yea my best friend is cute as shit

chaoticmomfriend: TUCKER


	9. Chapter 9

Lurker: full offense danny but how do you ALWAYS MANAGE TO BE SEPERATED FROM US DURING GHOST ATTACKS

chaoticmomfriend: tis a talent

VegatablesAndSadness has changed chaoticmomfriend's name to lostboi

lostboi: i mean

lostboi has changed VgatablesAndSadness's name to nonepizzawleftspinach

nonepizzawleftspinach: spinach???

lostboi: u dont like beef

nonepizzawleftspinach: yea ok

DFPS: where the hell is kwan @ couldbenchme

couldbenchme: im fine, im w paulina star and val

littleredridingbitch: danny where tf r u going????

littleredridingbitch: he just??? r a n past us?????

lostboi: um fonr

TechnoGeek: im fine*

lostboi: fuxk ypi

DFPS: where r u going?????

lostboi: npwjere

DFPS: convincing

nonepizzawleftspinach: he does that sometimes

nonepizzawleftspinach: he'll be fine

DFPS: so u guys just cant give straight answers or???

TechnoGeek: exactly

fluttershy: danny i swear to god if u throw that i will l

fluttershy: and he threw it

wowpriorities: what?

fluttershy: the ghost ran into dannys way so he just,,,picked up a piece of rubble and chucked it

fluttershy: it didnt d o anything but it did make the ghost freak out for a sec

DFPS: lemme get this straight danny is running, we dont know why or where to, a ghost got in his way and he decided that the best course of action would be to throw stuff at it, a g h o s t, rather than hiding or going the opposite direction like a sensible person? im losing brain cells

nonepizzawleftspinach: welcome to our world

DFPS: thanks i hate it

lostboi: wow yall rly ragging on me for panicking

fluttershy: its what u deserve

lostboi: i dont deserve rights uwu

DFPS: username

lostboi: u mean the username i dont know the meaning of

DFPS: yes

lostboi: cool

nonepizzawleftspinach: as cute as yall are,,,danny where r u

lostboi: dutifully ignoring the first part of that, im currently somewhere

DFPS: ill give u three guesses as to whats wrong w that and the first two dont count

lostboi: the sarcasm was unnecessary however,,,username

DFPS: why am i not surprised

DFPS: what do u see around u

lostboi: uhhh truck looks like it sells tacos and also a road w trees

DFPS: ur telling me that u managed to get so far away from the mall that u cant even see it even more?

lostboi: yea :(

DFPS: jfc just txt me ur location ill come pick u up

lostboi: okie tyyy

lostboi has sent a location

DFPS: im omw

couldbenchme: that awkward moment when dash is ur ride and he ran off to go save his bf

fluttershy: couldnt be me

wowpriorities: me? getting abandoned? its more likely than youd think

nonepizzawleftspinach: lmaooo

lostboi: dash says u guys r being dramatic cause hes coming back and also WERE NOT DATING

TechnoGeek: press x to doubt

fluttershy: x

Lurker: x

couldbenchme: x

littleredridingbitch: x

wowpriorities: x

nonepizzawleftspinach: x

lostboi: wow fuck yall

lostboi: and also

lostboi has changed TechnoGeek's name to TechKink

TechKink: fair enough

lostboi: anyways were here so if dash gave u a ride get yo ass out here

fluttershy: ur staying in the car?

DFPS: hes not allowed to get out bc he'll probs get lost again

couldbenchme: wig lets go

lostboi: sam and tuck, will yall be good to walk home by urselves?

TechKink: mikey offered to drive us

littleredridingbitch: headcount, how many of us can drive?

lostboi: dash is driving again but obvs him and mikey, also nathan tyler and also lydia i think

nonepizzawleftspinach: mikey says kylie and ashlynn also

lostboi: dash u hoe u passed my house

wowpriorities: u keep txting the gc when he cant see it

lostboi: it makes me feel better :(

wowpriorities: yea ok weirdo

lostboi: somehow that seemed less malicious than usual

wowpriorities: dont read into it

lostboi: got it but fr why did he skip my houseee

couldbenchme: oh u sweet child

lostboi: wha

fluttershy: nothing sweetie

lostboi: oh wow ive learned n o t h i n g

TechKink: just like school

lostboi: ouch

nonepizzawleftspinach: he speaks only facts

couldbenchme: u guys r lucky the danny fenton protection squad is busy

lostboi: THATS WHAT THAT STANDS FOR????

fluttershy: oops

wowpriorities: dash: why r u turning so red?  
danny: NOTHING

wowpriorities: hes rly bad at lying

lostboi: hnnn

TechKink: we been knew


	10. Chapter 10

DFPS added TechKink, wowpriorities, fluttershy...... to Group Chat

DFPS named the chat What Did You Do

DFPS: What Did You Do

Lurker: what?

DFPS: one or more of u asswipes did s o m e t h i n g and now danny is avoiding me

fluttershy: hes what? 

DFPS: Avoiding. Me.

nonepizzawleftspinach: he said he wasnt gonna do that!

DFPS: Explain

TechKink: yesterday someone (@ couldbenchme) let slip what ur user means and dannys overthinking it big time

nonepizzawleftspinach: knowing him, he probably thinks that u think hes weak and are only hanging out w him out of pity

TechKink: he thinks hes helping u by avoiding u

fluttershy: aw :(

couldbenchme: way to throw me under the bus tucker

TechKink: its what u deserve

couldbenchme: valid

Lurker: dash u gotta go talk to him he looks upset and I Dont Like It

DFPS: IM TRYING

DFPS: YOU THINK I LIKE IT????

Lurker: i also dont like being yelled at so if u could just not pls and thank you

DFPS: sry man

Lurker: ur good

Lurker: now go talk to ur bf

DFPS: hes not my boyfriend

fluttershy: not with that attitude hes not

TechKink: only one of u is allowed to be a ball of sadness and dannys already filled that spot

couldbenchme: i wanna hug him

nonepizzawleftspinach: dude everyone wants to hug him wait ur turn

couldbenchme: well whos turn is it

Lurker: dash

fluttershy: dash

DFPS: me

couldbenchme: i shouldve known

littleredridingbitch: u rly shouldve

littleredrdingbitch: also dannys sitting on the steps to the school rn @ DFPS

fluttershy: why?

wowprioities: he does it a lot when its warm

TechKink: yea he likes to just lay there cause its warm and the breeze feels nice

nonepizzawleftspinach: hes like a cat

nonepizzawleftspinach: also how did u knw he does that a lot @ wowpriorities ?

wowpriorities: i didnt become the gossip queen by n o t paying attention

nonepizzawleftspinach: wig carry on

DFPS >>> lostboi

DFPS: danny u cant pretend to not see me forever

lostboi: i can try

DFPS: u gotta talk to me

lostboi: doubt

DFPS: danny

DFPS: please

lostboi: ...fine


	11. Chapter 11

Danny shut off his phone and dropped it into his lap, eyes remaining firmly trained on the ground where he could see Dash's shoes. Dash wasn't having any of that either, crouching down so that his face was in Danny's field of vision. Blue eyes that had once sparked with malice now only shone with worry and hurt and oh god he hurt him-

"Why are you avoiding me, Danny?" Dash asks quietly, mercifully trying to draw the least amount of attention as he could. It didn't work very well, ever since the A-Listers had begun hanging out with him and his friends the stares never seemed to stop.

Danny's eyes shift away. "I'm not."

"Bullshit," Dash refutes instantly. "You won't even look me in the eye." At his words, Danny immediately looks Dash in the eye as if it weren't too late to pretend he wasn't avoiding the football player. Dash wasn't buying it and Danny couldn't blame him. He'd always had a hard time hiding his emotions from others.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. Dash sits down on the pathway in front of him.

"Danny," he starts and Danny's eyes dart away again. "I'm not mad at you. I just want to know what I did." Danny feels his throat tighten and he pulls his legs to his chest in a frail attempt at protecting himself.

He swallows before speaking, resolutely ignoring the burning behind his eyes. "You didn't really do anything. I just....thought that you'd be happier if you didn't have to protect me or whatever."

Dash reaches out and taps Danny's gently.

~*~

WATCH PARTY

fluttershy: i dont think ive ever seen danny this small

nonepizzawleftspinach: hes trying to protect himself

couldbenchme: god i wanna hug him

Lurker: sh dash is abt to say smth deep

~*~

"My username is because I tend to get over protective in the group chat at times. Not because I think you're weak or fragile. I don't have to protect you. I want to," Dash says, hand curling and uncurling at his side. This is so weird what the hell is wrong with me what am I saying he's going to laugh in my face.

Danny did not, in fact, laugh in Dash's face. Instead he slowly peeked at the taller teen through his lashes, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "You...want to."

Dash almost laughed. "Yes! I really don't know how you missed that. We all do! Why do you think we freak out whenever you disappear?" Danny shrugs a bit and dash can't help but wonder what the fuck his parents were doing if he was so unused to people being worried about him. "Danny, we all care about you a lot. Not because you're weak. Because you're our friend."

~*~  
WATCH PARTY

wowpriorities: did dash just friendzone himself??? im gonna scream

fluttershy: istg im gonna dick punch him

TechKink: f in the chat for dashs dick

couldbenchme: f

Lurker: f

nonepizzawleftspinach: its what he deserves

littleredridingbitch: ^

~*~

Danny slowly releases the death grip he had invoked to keep his knees securely pressed to his chest. He smiles shakily at Dash, who smiles back and stands. The blond extends his hand to the small boy, who accepts and allows Dash to pull him to his feet. Dash exerts more force than strictly necessary, causing Danny to go flying into his chest and allowing him to give the raven haired boy a hug.

The smaller grins and wraps his arms around Dash's waist, who in turn tightens his grip. "I'll change my user if it makes you uncomfortable," he murmurs. "We can get matching ones." Danny laughs, pressing his smile into Dash's collarbone.

~*~

WATCH PARTY

littleredridingbitch: and now hes flirting

fluttershy: pick a signal dash!

couldbenchme: hey give him a break hes never flirted w someone he actually likes before

wowpriorities: as mch as i agree w the girls, kwan is right

wowpriorities: dash obviously likes danny a l o t so this is probably the most nerve wracking thing hes ever done

TechKink: not to mention dannys inability to understand that ppl r into him

nonepizzawleftspinach: hes an oblivious fool

TechKink: yea but hes our oblivious fool

fluttershy: give it a few years and he might be dashs oblivious fool

couldbenchme: the s h a d e


	12. Chapter 12

lostboi has changed lostboi's name to spaceboi

spaceboi has changed DFPS's name to sportsstar

fluttershy: wait thats so cute tho

couldbenchme: ???

wowpriorities: they're tied together in a star theme while relating to things they love

wowpriorities: football and space

wowpriorities: dolt

couldbenchme: rude

couldbenchme: but fair and also thats super cute u guys

spaceboi: :)

sportsstar: ur right danny is super cute

spaceboi: DASH AKDHKDH

sportsstar: yes?

spaceboi: dashhhhhhh :(

sportsstar: dont pout at me i can see u smiling

spaceboi: hnnnnn

nonepizzawleftspinach: listen, yall are cute as fuck and all but this is a p u b l i c chat

sportsstar: lmao id say sry but im not

sportsstar: hes turning super red lmaooo

littleredridingbitch: where r u guys?

sportsstar: nasty burger stay home

TechKink: oh???

TechKink: a date???

sportsstar: danny just tried to throw his phone across the room, so maybe dont text things like that to the public chat

TechKink: ill make him a new one its fine

sportsstar: and also no its not a date

wowpriorities: but u want it to be?

sportsstar: feel free to fuck all the way off

nonepizzawleftspinach: wow look at that denial

TechKink: i cant see it

nonepizzawleftspinach: thats cause there wasnt one

sportsstar: let it be known that danny is the only reason u assholes are still breathing rn

Lurker: what is he holding u down?

sportsstar: yes

sportsstar: with the force of puppy dog eyes

TechKink: to be fair, dannys puppy dog eyes are literally impossible to resist

fluttershy: proof?

sportsstar: dannyssocute.jpg

fluttershy: HOLY SHIT

nonepizzawleftspinach: he didnt ask me for anything but i wanna give it to him

couldbenchme: r u guys sitting on the same side of the booth?

sportsstar: yea he was showing me a vid on his phone

littleredridingbitch: what vid?

sportsstar: idk some nebula vid he was super excited abt

Lurker: hes such a nerd omg

sportsstar: ok but hes a super fucking cute nerd so shut up

fluttershy: i just want u to know that if u 2 dont date i will actually cry

sportsstar: get in line

Hey Demons It's Me

spaceboi: GUYS

spaceboi: GUYS PLS

nonepizzawleftspinach: what?

TechKink: is smth wrong?

spaceboi: okokok

spaceboi: so u guys and the others r always joking abt dash being my boyfriend and stuff

nonepizzawleftspinach: sure. joking.

spaceboi: and he calls me cute a lot jokingly and whatever

TechKink: bruh

spaceboi: but hes been super nice to me lately and he apologized (the whole team did which was sweet) and he listens when i ramble abt space and he w a n t s to hang out w me and i actually rly like him

nonepizzawleftspinach: danny we know u better than anyone, including u sometimes

nonepizzawleftspinach: weve known dork

spaceboi: and yall just,,,,didnt tell me???

TechKink: this was smth u needed to figure out on ur own dude

TechKink: also i dont rly see why u were freaked out abt this

spaceboi: bc he doesnt like me back and im gonna make a fool outta myselffff

nonepizzawleftspinach: i-

TechKink: danny, w all the love in the world, you are a moron

spaceboi: >:(

TechKink: danny he literally calls u cute a l l t h e t i m e

spaceboi: so do u and sam and everyone else in the gc

nonepizzawleftspinach: point but he means it differently

spaceboi: u dont know that

nonepizzawleftspinach: he tries to be alone w u as much as possible

TechKink: he flirts w u all the time

nonepizzawleftspinach: ur the only person ive seen him hug e v e r

TechKink: the way he l o o k s at u

spaceboi: OKOK I GET IT

nonepizzawleftspinach: and whatre u gonna do abt it?

spaceboi: absolutely nothing uwu

TechKink: B R U H

spaceboi: I WILL NOT RISK HUMILIATING MYSELF

spaceboi: I. AM. A. COWARD.

nonepizzawleftspinach: u? r? a? superhero???

spaceboi: and???

TechKink: im so tired


	13. Chapter 13

spaceboi: WERE GOING TO THE MOTHERFUCKING OBSERVATORY

fluttershy: danny, babes, we know

fluttershy: me and mikey planned the trip for all of us

Lurker: well, most of us

Lurker: r u guys sure u dont wanna go

Nathan: were sure, thx tho

Lurker: anytime man

sportsstar: u ever just,,,,forget that there r other ppl in this chat

Nathan: thats fair

Nathan: have fun

spaceboi: I WILL

wowpriorities: is ur caps button stuck?

nonepizzawleftspinach: no hes just excited

TechKink: hes been texting me sam and dash since 530 this morning

spaceboi: shit sry u guys shouldve told me to shut the hell up

sportsstar: u werent bothering me danny its fine

spaceboi: r u sure?

sportsstar: yes angel

spaceboi: AKBKHDBH

OPERATION DASHY

fluttershy: OMFG

fluttershy: GUYS

couldbenchme: I KNOW

nonepizzawleftspinach: i know for a FACT that danny is MELTING

TechKink: he has this list of pet names he thinks are super cute and thats literally like,,,the first thing on the list

littleredridingbitch: thats so fucking cute

wowpriorities: im actually gonna lock them in a closet

nonepizzawleftspinach: rt

couldbenchme: rt

fluttershy: rt

TechKink: rt

littleredridingbitch: rt

Welcome to Hell

sportsstar: ??? r u ok???

spaceboi: yea! im totally fine! just dropped my phone lmao

sportsstar: ok, am i still picking u up?

spaceboi: yes pls

fluttershy: dont forget jackets everyone it gets cold as shit

sportsstar: i have extra hoodies in the car if anyone needs one when we get there

Hey Demons It's Me

TechKink: FORGET UR JACKET DANNY

spaceboi: what?

nonepizzawleftspinach: u moron, forget ur jacket so dash gives u one of his hoodies

spaceboi: oooooooohhhhhh

TechKink: u make me want to pull out my hair danny

spaceboi: oh shut up im leaving the stupid jacket at home chill

Welcome to Hell

littleredridingbitch: is everyone on their way?

Lurker: me sam and tucker r

fluttershy: me paulina and kwan r too

spaceboi: and dash just picked me up were abt 2 mins away

fluttershy: danny r u 

fluttershy: r u wearing dashs letterman jacket?

spaceboi: yea i forgot my jacket at home lmao

OPERATION DASHY

couldbenchme: GUYS DASH BASICALLY JUST PROPOSED

TechKink: what??? its just a jacket

wowpriorities: nonono u dont understand

fluttershy: that jacket is dashs prized possesion

couldbenchme: not even the team is allowed to t o u c h it

wowpriorities: so danny wearing it?

fluttershy: means the dash fell h a r d

nonepizzawleftspinach: ok im goth im not supposed to have emotion but thats so fucking cuteee

littleredridingbitch: did u guys see that?

TechKink: the looks dash was giving danny the entire time? how could we miss it

couldbenchme: literally he didnt look at the stars once

fluttershy: who needs stars when ur entire fucking world is sitting right next to u?

wowpriorities: dannys face literally lit up when the stars went up and istg dash had hearts in his eyes

nonepizzawleftspinach: SHIT WE FORGOT TO TELL YOU GUYS

couldbenchme: ???\

TechKink: shit yea, danny finally figured out that he has a crush

fluttershy: THATS GREAT

nonepizzawleftspinach: but he wont say anything cause he thinks dash doesnt like him back

wowpriorities: is

wowpriorites: is he blind

TechKink: sometimes i think he might be

spaceboi >>> sportsstar

spaceboi: hey thx for driving me

sportsstar: anytime angel

spaceboi: shit i still have ur jacket

sportsstar: keep it

spaceboi: r u sure???

sportsstar: yea it looks good on u

spaceboi: thanks bubs

spaceboi: ill txt u tmrw?

sportsstar: ill be waiting


End file.
